


That's Not My Son

by ARSONjST



Series: Manburg-Radios Rewrites [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Someone gets stabbed, This is from an ask blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARSONjST/pseuds/ARSONjST
Summary: [Orginally written for a Tumblr ask blog, rewritten for ao3!]After a close fight with Schlatt, they'd returned home thinking nothing would be wrong.But sometimes, you should pay closer attention.
Series: Manburg-Radios Rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	That's Not My Son

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo Philza gets stabbed.
> 
> But anyway, there's not much you need to know background information-wise besides   
> a) they're all superheroes  
> and  
> b) Schlatt can mind control people

He should’ve known something was wrong. It wasn’t like Wilbur to sit so… stiff. He hadn’t thought of it, too preoccupied with Tommy’s wellbeing to even bat an eyelash to Wilbur’s odd behavior. After a close brush with Schlatt, everyone had been on edge. Philza’s own wings refused to de-fluff and he had a feeling he should know why but despite every sign, he didn’t pay as much attention as he should’ve.

“Ask him then.” Niki murmured from her seat, sending Philza a pointed look. Oh shit, right, they were interrogating him or… something? Trying to make sure he was the real Wilbur via memories.  _ Specific _ memories.

“Alright- Wil. Do you remember the first time I met you?” Philza asks and Wilbur turns, his eyes narrowing slightly. Philza shifts, nervousness or dread in his stomach as the brunette watches him. No one else really knew this story, save for Tommy or Techno, but everyone in the room watched closely as the two stared each other down.

“When you... when you saved me from falling off the building? When I got too in over my head and tried to save someone I couldn’t..?” Wilbur looks aside, seemingly contemplating something, and Philza nods.

“Yeah. Yeah.” He’s relieved. This had to be Wilbur, how else would he have known that? Philza pats his ‘son’s’ shoulder, a breath leaving his lips as he allows Wilbur to rest a hand on his back near where his wings met his shoulder blades.

“You always tried your hardest, son. I—“ Philza gasps and is cut off by his breath catching. No, no, no. This was  _ not  _ happening right now. He can feel a blade puncture his back, directly between his wings. The blade retracts just as quickly and Philza's head is forced to look down by Wilbur’s thumb. 

That’s not Wilbur, he wouldn’t do that to him. Something has to be, something has to be very very wrong. He swallows again and Niki nods.

“Really?”

“Yep! Philza and I met when I decided to try and leap across two roofs to stop a kidnapping. He stopped me from falling, and helped me defeat the bad guys.” Wilbur looks up with eyes that are void of emotion despite the happy smile on his face. Philza’s still staring down at his lap, eyes wide. He doesn’t want to lash out, as Tommy is still jumpy, and Tubbo looks like he could accidentally shock anyone if they get too close. As he looks up, he watches as Fundy nods as his ears swivel on his head and he breathes in deeply. He can feel the sense of dread that washes over him. Something has already gone wrong and Fundy knows it.

“Philza, you alright?” Eret asks as a bot skitters across the floor and shocks the avians leg, he jumps at the shock and nods quickly, his hat tipping a bit on his head.

“Yeah I’m alright, I’m fine, uhm. I was just lost in thought, getting all sentimental, y’know?” He’s speaking quickly as he pulls his jacket closer to himself, Wilbur shifting next to him to move something in his hand. Fundy stands now, taking his hat off and smelling deep. Niki seems to be following the scent as well.

“What’s wrong?” Tubbo asks, eyeing whoever’s sat behind Philza. As if sensing trouble, Tommy’s already interlaced his fingers with his best friends.

“Do you smell that?” Fundy says as he swivels around to face the center of the room, “It’s metallic, sour, like rust or maybe even copper?”

Fundy stands, he can probably pin-point the smell the easiest. But even he’s having trouble. Niki’s now heading into the kitchen with Eret behind her, just to check if someone had left the stove on after cooking. 

“So close but so far,” Wilbur murmurs to Philza with a feigned grin. Niki comes back in and sighs.

“Was it the stove?” tubbo’s tone is almost hopeful, but Niki shakes her head, 

“No, it’s not that... it’s something... ugh. I don’t know how to describe it. I feel like I know what it is but I just... I can’t think of exactly what it is.” Niki says, Eret nods in agreement. There’s a soft silence that fills the room, the only noise being Wilbur’s sleeve rustling as he fiddles with something in his grip. Techno has also seemed to notice something. Since he’s sitting partially behind Wilbur. He grabs his sword.

“What are you messing with, Wil?” Tommy says softly.

“Huh? Oh!” Wilbur spins his wrist around to reveal a guitar pick in his hand, “I fiddle with it when I get anxious. Everyone being on edge is making me anxious right now. This is my favorite pick, the edge looks so cool with the red smear.”

There’s something wrong with his grin and Techno stands from behind the two. There’s a signal in his eyes and Tommy follows, standing up and dragging Tubbo with him towards Niki who’s slowly beginning to summon light in her hands.

“What guys? Did you figure out what’s wrong?” Wilbur asks way too innocently. Techno lifts his sword above his right shoulder, tightening his grip on it while staring down Wilbur.

“Philza, Wilbur. Can you stand..? I feel like I know what that smell is.” fundy says, eyes dark as he stands beside Eret.

“Alright.” Wilbur stands and Philza shakes his head, unable to muster the energy to even move himself to sit up fully again. He coughs, trying to ignore the slick of red that dribbles down his chin.

“Wilbur... what have you done,” Philza whispers as he reaches out to grab his jacket sleeve, it shakes just enough for a knife to drop down into his grasp. The whole room freezes and Techno tenses as Wilbur holds the knife out towards Philza.

“Awe... how sentimental. You’ll still protect your darling son...” Wilbur snickers as he turns to face Technoblade. The pink-haired male swings his sword and Wilbur laughs, catching the blade in his hand and yanking it forward. Techno grits his teeth and tugs back on the blade, Wilbur reacts by doing the same. They both pull back and forth on the blade like a sick game of tug of war, whoever lets go will have the blade plunged away from them, but neither are ready to do so just yet. Wilbur grits his teeth and yanks the blade as hard as he can before Techno sighs and lets go, letting the blade fly forward. It goes through Wilbur’s stomach... but nothing comes out despite the way Tubbo and Tommy look away as if expecting blood. Techno grabs the sword's handle and kicks Wilbur back and to the side and watches as the body falls to the ground harshly and groans, but there’s still no blood.

There’s a beat of silence before Wilbur cackles and sighs, sitting up and groaning, “Oh, Blade, you broke my exterior.”

“Shut up. Who are you and what did you do to my brother.” Techno glares at the figure and Eret steps out from behind the shield to grab Philza when Wilbur clicks his tongue and throws his knife, nearly missing Eret’s shoulder.

“Not so fast, Liege.” Wilbur grins and Niki cries out, “Let me heal him! Please!”

“Relax, Borealis—“

“Who are you and what did you do to Wilbur?!” Techno shouts.

“If we can use magic to make clones… can someone make it so they don’t have blood?!” Tubbo shouts from where Eret has moved to keep them safe along the far wall.

“Well, it’s quite simple. I’m neither of those things!” The fake Wilbur laughs, and you can see that the edges of his wound expose metal.

“You all fell for this... huh... how sad...” the voice says, and now it starts to not sound like Wilbur anymore.

“S-Schlatt?” Tubbo whispers, gripping onto Tommy’s sleeve.

“But how?!” Tommy growls, trying to push forward, but the brunette beside him tugs him back with a click of realization.

“When we fought Schlatt! He had him mind-controlled! Is this the same thing again?!” He looks at the imposter and it grins, metallic clicking coming from its joints. Fundy grips his throwing knives tighter, Techno repositions his sword, Niki continues her slow inch towards Philza and Eret holds their arm out across the two boys.

“Well we’ll well, you’ve got some smart boys listening in.” The robot, or cyborg maybe? Grins. Then he starts to laugh, and laugh, and laugh as it slowly morphs from looking like Wilbur to looking like Schlatt.

“No no, I’m not a bot.” Schlatt’s voice says, “but I can control this one. Anyway, heroes, consider this a warning. I now have all of your identities.”

“Don’t. Cross me. Or else.” And then the bot self-destructs. The explosion causes Fundy to step back a bit and cough, waving his arm around to clear the smoke. Techno immediately paces over to Philza and kneels, pressing fingers to his neck to ensure he’s still alive. He is, thankfully.

“I’m gonna go kick that bastard’s ass!” Tommy shouts, the floor beneath him rumbling for a few seconds before Tubbo grabs his hands and laces their fingers together, effectively keeping Tommy properly grounded.

“We can’t be too brash right now,” Techno says sharply as he looks back at Niki, at his signal she drops her shield and runs over. Her jeans stain as she kneels down and hovers her hands over Philza, unsure of exactly what she’s supposed to do. The whole room can tell she’s nervous as she begins to dart her eyes side to side.

“How did this even happen?” Bad finally says from where he had Skeppy had slipped off to, ready to strike if needed, but since they were majorly good at defense, they’d let the offensive heroes take the floor first.

“Well, it was a bot, which we know now. So, If Schlatt has Wilbur in the town hall, he could be forcing Wilbur to give him information... not that I’d like that alternative. But it’s possible.” Skeppy, who’s been pretty much silent this entire time, says. Niki gently sets her hands down and the amount of blood that coats them is gross. Techno grits his teeth and walks over to the others to make sure they'll be alright.

_ Yeah. This is bad… _

“Where do we go from here? If Schlatt had our identities he could leak them! He knows where we are now and it’s not safe to stay here.” Eret steps to the side as Technoblade approaches them.

“No... there’s nowhere else to go, we’re the last heroes left. Schlatt’s got us all tied around his finger tight and we.. we’ve lost haven’t we..?” Tommy whispers as Techno leans his back against the wall beside him.

“We haven’t lost yet. This is only the beginning Tommy...” he sighs, lifting his mask a bit to make sure he looked the younger boy in the eyes, “I know a place we can go but…”

“I’ve.. got him mostly healed.” Niki interrupts as Skeppy hands her a towel to wipe her hands off, “but I need to charge up a bit more before I can continue... can we get him into a side room or somewhere to keep him safe?”

“If you guys move him, I’ll clean up.” Fundy says softly, “let’s worry about a plan once all of our nerves have worn off.”

The room agrees.


End file.
